


Wanted

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Sex, Theft, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Michelle are like Bonnie and Clyde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

WANTED  
(A NORMAN ONE-SHOT)

 

Norman breathed heavily as he leaned against the dirty side of a building, the alley smelled worse than it looked. Trash littered the streets and the air smelled of trash and dead meat. It was not somewhere he wanted to be on a Saturday night but he had no choice. He could hear the faint sounds off sirens getting closer and closer to him, the wailing setting him on edge and making every inch of his body squirm, he knew he needed to run but he had been running for hours.

The night had started off as any other Saturday night. At their club, drinking and lovin on each other, with music playing. They had it pretty good for a couple of thieves, livin the good life since they didn't have that growing up. It was just him and his woman now, the best woman he could ever ask for, his Michelle.

He had met her during a job, they had both decided to hit the same house on the same night. This old lady lived there, all alone with no one to help her, a big house and an even bigger vault. He had mapped everything out perfectly, except running into her. She had snuck up on him, proving she was better at it. They hadn't been able to kill each other or willing to split it, the only thing they could do was work together. Twice the people, twice the money and bigger jobs.

That was years ago and he didn't know how he ended up pressed against a dirty building, one a few bullets left in his gun and he had no idea where Michelle was. Someone had snitched on them, ratted them out. After spending half the night running from the cops, the other half of the night he had managed to find out that their closest friend ratted on them. Sold them out so he wouldn't go to jail, well he made sure to settle that score.

Norman held his breath as he saw the blue cops lights lighting up the alley. He knew it was a good chance that he would be arrested right now but at least he knew that his girl was safe. She would be able to get along after him, she was the better thief and they both knew it. As he expected, the cop cars lights flashed into the alley, lighting up everything. Including him. The cop stopped and Norman knew that he would either need to make a run and risk getting shot or he could kill the cop and just walk away.

Before he could even get his gun up, a gun went off and his body jerked. He closed his eyes, expecting the pain but nothing happened. He opened his eyes right as the cop was dropping into the ground. His gun tossed away on the side. Since the lights were so bright, he couldn't see who it was who shot the cop. He slowly walked forward, gun in his hand and squinting against the light.

“Hey doll, glad I was here to save you.”

He grinned and rushed forward, stepping over the cops body to get at her. Michelle was standing in her tight black dress, a gun in her hand and a shit eating grin on her face. Norman pulled her by the back of the neck and forced her lips against his. She groaned as he did and held onto his jacket, pulling him closer.

The kiss ended and he stared at her in awe, she had saved him. Like she always did. Norman pulled her further into the alley, pressing her right against the wall and putting his body right against hers. Her legs split wide and he wasted no time unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down just enough so he could pull his cock out, rock hard and already aching for her. She moaned and pulled her dress up, no panties to speak of.

“Fuck baby, you did it again didn't you?” He moaned and pushed into her hard and fast, his body going jelly the moment his cock was inside her tightness. He had never felt anything more perfect then being inside her.

Michelle groaned and gripped his jacket, “had to save my man didn't I?” she said in pants, with each word she spoke, he was thrusting in and out of her quickly.

Norman groaned and squeezed her ass hard, “fuck, yeah you did baby.”

Michelle arched her back, rolling her hips to meet each of his wild and almost painful thrusts. The cops body was still warm on the ground and they both knew the shot would bring more cops and onlookers but they could never keep their hands off of each other. They connected like no one had before. It was unpredictable and messy.

“Faster Norman, we gotta hurry..fuck!!”

He growled and buried his face into her neck, licking and sucking on it. Hearing her moaning louder for him, “if I go any faster, my cock is going to explode before you come.”

Michelle's body shook, “right now Norman, I feel it right now!!”

He felt her come hard, gripping onto his shoulders as her body started to shake. Her sweet juices coating him, making everything wetter. His body moved at super speed, thrusting in as hard and fast as he could, “fuck baby, right now. Shit, shit!!” Norman didn't hold back but he let go, coming deep inside her until his body began to sag against her.

The sounds of cops sirens cut everything short. He pulled out and zipped himself back up, she pulled her dress down and grabbed the cops gun, “we need to get out of here fast Norm. where is your car?”

He cursed, “don't have one, fuckin cops ran me off the damn road. Yours?”

She shook her head, “had to ditch it when they ran the plates. We need to get gone, now. Still have that other problem to take care of.”

Norman put his back to the wall and peeked around the corner. He could see two different cop cars coming this way quick and they needed to be gone before the got the electric chair for being caught with a cops blood on their hands. He moved back and signaled for her, “we need to slip away right now.”

“How?”

“There is a fence in the next alley, we need to get there and climb over it. Find a car and get gone.”

Michelle nodded and gripped him by the back of the neck, “be safe baby or Ill kill you.”

Norman grinned, “you too sweetheart. Lets go.”

Swiftly but surely they moved painfully slow to the next alley, the sirens getting closer with each step they took. They ran for the fence and Norman got down on his knees and gave her a boost up, waiting until she was over the fence entirely before he started to climb. The barbed wire raking all down his body and his hands. He groaned silently but made it over just as the squealing tires of the cop cars stopped.

He put a finger over his lips and they slowly ran towards one of the only cars that was around. He nodded at her and she got down on her knees and started trying to jimmy the lock, hoping and praying the alarm didn't go off. Norman stood guard, watching things from every directions. He wanted her to hurry but they needed to get out of there silently, rushing wouldn't help.

She tugged on his jeans, “ready!” she whispered.

He nodded and ran around to the passenger seat while she got behind the wheel. Obeying every stop sign along the way, they finally made it out of range where they could no longer hear the sirens. The adrenaline washing off him in waves, leaving him very tired and out of breath. But the night was far from over, they had other business to take care of. Dirty business.

**

Michelle pulled the car to the curb far away from their place. Last thing they needed was someone reporting this car as stolen and finding it outside their place. They got out of the car and made sure to wipe down everything they touched before heading down the street. She wrapped her arm around Normans waist and laid her head against his shoulder.

“You really had me worried babe.”

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, “I know, I'm sorry. I'm just happy it worked out, you got him out right?”

She nodded, “yeah, he was more than willing to come with me when I told him what I wanted him for.”

Norman laughed, “you little tease, please tell me you didn't”

Michelle stopped right in front of their door and unlocked it, “oh I didn't do him if that's what you meant but that's how easy it was to get him here.”

He growled, “good because this pussy is mine and you know that, he knows that.”

She pulled him inside by his jacket, “everyone in this city knows it baby and its not ever gonna change.”

Bending his leg back, he was able to kick the door close and lean against it. His body on fire and ready to fuck again. Just hearing her say someone coveted what was his, it made him want to show her and the world they were wrong, that she was his. Always was and always would be. He owned her body just as she owned him. They knew each other so intimately that without words she knew what he needed.

“How do you want me baby?” Michelle teased him, grabbing the bottom of her dress and slowly sliding it up her thighs.

His eyes followed each movement and he wanted so badly for her to get on those knees and to let her suck him until he came inside her pretty little mouth, “you know what I want doll but we have work to do first.”

She pouted, sticking her lip out as she spoke, “maybe he should watch before we kill him. You can finally show him that I'm never going to be his, that only you have the cock enough to fuck me.”

His body shook, her words were hitting him right at home and he would never be able to say no to her, “damn straight that's what we are doing, go get yourself ready for us baby, make it sexy and nasty. Want him to think he can have it.” She got up and headed towards their room and as she passed, he slapped her ass hard and loved the sweet groan she let out.

Norman had to fight the urge to go into the room after her and fuck her good and hard but he didn't survive this long by giving into every sexual impulse. They needed to take care of their little problem, then he could fuck her brains out. He tore himself away from the door and headed down the long flight of stairs down to the basement. It was dark and dank, perfect for keeping someone who didn't want to be there.

He turned on the light and walked down, hearing him straining against the ropes that kept him tied to the chair. Norman grinned, she had done a good job of getting him here all alone and tying him up. He slowly rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and stopped right in front of the chair. He gripped the blindfold off his face and waited until he was able to get a clear picture of what was about to happen.

“Norman, whats going on man?”

He smiled, “nothin much, how you been Jack?”

Jack looked around, confused and tried to move but his hands were tied behind his back, “uh, I was good. You wanna explain why I'm tied to a chair and in your basement?”

“Oh yeah, sure. See what happened was, we found out you ratted us to the cops so Michelle seduced you and got you to come here, like we both knew you would, then she drugged you and tied you to this chair.”

“I didn't rat you out man, I would never do that.”

Norman heard those heels up above him, he knew she was coming down the stairs any second and his body got harder than a rock, “only you knew about the job we had planned for tonight, the only one. Then when we get there, the cops show up, you tell me what happened.”

Jack stuttered, trying to come up with a good lie but it was useless, “look man, they were going to throw me in jail, what was I supposed to do?”

Norman balled up his fist and clocked him right across the face, “a phone call would have been nice Jack, just a heads up. Almost got our asses shot off.”

The clicking of her heels got louder and he turned to see her descending the stairs. Norman groaned, seeing Michelle in her bra and panties. A deep red color that pushed her breasts up nicely, her panties were crotch-less and the stocking the same color as her panties. He licked his lips and walked forward, offering her his hand.

Michelle took it and smiled at him, knowing how much he wanted to take her right now. She could see it in his body language and it was exhilarating She slid past, making sure to rub up against him and that deep groan traveled down her body, right between her legs. The ache back at full force, their little session in the alley not nearly enough for what she wanted.

“You start without me baby?”

He nodded and followed her as she walked back over to Jack, tied in the middle of the room, “just a hit or two, seems out little friend here got scared about going to jail.”

Michelle shook her head, letting her hand trail over Jacks reddened cheek, “poor baby, I know it much have been awful huh Jack?”

Jack nodded, unable to keep his eyes off the way her breasts looked right in front of his face, “I'm sorry Michelle, please believe me.”

Norman smiled and went to stand right behind her. He didn't say anything but he watched as Michelle straddled his lap, his eyes traveling down between her legs where he was sure he could see her pussy by the way he groaned.

“I believe you Jack, I know you would never hurt me, right?”

Jack shook his head, “of course not darlin, I would never hurt you.”

Michelle arched her back, rubbing herself against his hardening cock. Even being drugged and waking up tied to a chair, he was responding to her. She put her large breasts right in his face, feeling the stubble on his chin. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her breasts.

“Yeah, it must be a mistake, I know how much you wanna fuck me. Don't you Jack? You would never hurt me like this.”

He groaned as she ground herself against him again, “no baby, I would never hurt you. Id take good care of you if you'd let me.”

Norman couldn't explain how turned on he was, seeing the way she teased him, how hooked Jack was. Forgetting about everything else aside from her, she really had a gift. But at the same time, he was jealous, angry. He didn't want Jack touching her like that, he didn't want him to feel the way she could move her body like that. It was for his eyes only. The only thing that kept him from jumping the gun and killing him right now, was Michelle. She glanced back at him, giving him a wink. Just that small thing made him calm down enough to finish what they started.

“That's a good boy Jack, now tell me how much do you want to fuck me..”

Jack groaned, “Id fuck you so good Michelle, just let me. Until my hands and Ill show you.”

Norman grinned and took out his knife, going around to the back of the chair where he could see her face, “sure Jack, we will let you go, you're like family.”

Jack laughed a little, “thanks man, you gonna let me fuck her too?”

“Of course, everyone should know what that pussy feels like. You're family after all, I always share with family.”

Jack started to laugh in relief, “good man, for a second I thought...”

Norman cut him off. Literally, he put the knife to the tender part of his throat and sliced from ear to ear. Never taking his eyes off of Michelle. Blood squirted onto her chest, and on her chin. She groaned and moved off of Jacks lap. He came around and tossed the knife to the ground, taking her by the waist and pulling her into his arms.

“I bet he would have loved to fuck you.”

Michelle smiled and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, letting them hit the floor, “oh I bet he would have, I'm sure it would have been somewhat pleasurable but I only want one guy.” She quickly dropped to her knees and sucked him deep into her mouth.

“Ah, fuck baby!” He groaned deeply and thrust hard into her mouth. He wanted to hear her gag so bad but she never did. She was the only one who could take every inch of him without choking, he fucking loved her for it, “you're such a naughty girl Michelle.”

She moved back and looked up at him, “I'm your naughty girl Norman. Now, how are you going to reward your girl after all the good work she did?”

He joined her on the floor, pushing her back against the hard floor and spreading her legs wide. He ran his hands up the smooth material of her stockings all the way up to the crotch-less panties, rubbing his thumbs over her pussy, “fuck you are wet,” he bent down and licked from her hole to her swollen clit, tasting himself from earlier, “and you still taste like me.”

Michelle groaned, gripping his hair and trying to push his head back down, “I'm always wet for you baby, now eat me.”

He grinned and did as she asked, sucking her hard. Using his teeth to tease her, spreading her wide open so he could wiggle his tongue deep inside of her. Her constant moans making his cock ache even more than it was. He put one of her legs over his shoulder and grabbed his hard cock, stroking it a few times before he pushed in, nice and slowly.

Michelle screamed, rolling her body so more of him would be inside. The slow pace he liked always drove her crazy, “come on baby, I've been teased all night.”

Norman nodded, “that's what you get for grinding on him like that. Tell me love, was he hard for you?” He pushed deeper inside until their bodies met, but instead of thrusting he stayed still until she answered him.

“Fuck, yes baby he was hard.”

Norman rewarded her with a hard thrust, seeing her eyes rolling back in her head, “of course he was hard, my sexy baby grinding on him like that would make anyone hard.”

She held on tightly to his arms, feeling each thrust getting harder and faster, “but only you can make me come Norman, only you.”

He pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap and she took over, riding him hard and fast. Bouncing wildly on his cock, “fuck baby, I feel it already.”

Michelle groaned deeply, “me too baby, come for me!!”

Normans body obeyed her instantly, the head of his cock shooting off like a volcano, he gripped her hips and started thrusting in hard and fast through his orgasm, “fuck!!”

“Right there baby, fuck yes!!” Michelle came quickly, soaking both of them with her come. She opened her eyes and looked at him, both of them breathing hard and sweating but with a glorious smile on their faces.

“I love when you ride me like that.” Norman said and kissed her.

“I love it when you make me tease people like Jack. You get off on it, you sick bastard.”

Norman laughed and looked back at Jack slumped in the chair. He did regret killing their closest friend but it had to happen. He would protect her before he would take care of himself and Jack had put both of them at risk.

“I do love it, seeing men fawn over whats mine gives me a sense of power. But you my dear, have full control over me. You always will.”


End file.
